


Shielding Against the Shadows

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: A Bundle of Legacies [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 1 The Dark Plague, Drabble, Gen, Mid-chapter special event, all these shields are taking their toll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Jedi Consular Zaifua has just successfully shielded another victim of this strange plague. She remembered the masters' warning clearly, but she couldn't bring herself to deny protection to these people, even for the sake of her own health.
Series: A Bundle of Legacies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086140
Kudos: 1





	Shielding Against the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222829) by [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl). 



Jedi Consular Zaifua: Republic Starship Carida

"Jedi!" Tharan cried as Zaifua stumbled through the airlock.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You are most certainly NOT fine! Holiday," the AI appeared at his call, "please be a dear and prep the med bay."

"Right away!" The hologram vanished, no doubt slipping into the ship's systems to get the machines in medbay warmed up.

"Tharan, please. It's just a bit of vertigo." The doctor gave her a look that she could feel even if she couldn't quite see it the way other species might. "I'll be fine if I can just sit down for a moment." Zaifua tried to head to her cabin, but Tharan resolutely directed her to the medbay.

"I might not know much about Jedi, but it's rather obvious that shielding all of these people is starting to put quite the strain on you. With Laranna Fain, you're now shielding three different people across the galaxy from an unknown assailant."

"Four," Qyzen corrected as he joined them. "Herald shields Yuon as well."

"You can't take much more of this, Jedi. How many more people do you intend to shield?"

"As many as are needed. If someone is afflicted by this disease, then I will shield them from it."

"And what happens when it becomes too much? You won't do anyone any good if you burn out. Or worse, dead."

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice. I won't stop helping people just to protect myself."

"I know you want to keep saving people, but what about the people you're currently shielding? If you burn out and those existing shields drop–"

"Then I'll just have to find this Lord Vivicar before then, won't I?" she snapped.

"And how long will that take?" Tharan demanded. "How many more people will you shield before we find him?"

"As many as are needed," she reiterated. "I am the only one in the galaxy who knows this shielding technique, Tharan. I am the only one who can help them. How can I condemn these people to death when they are the victims of a mad man?"

"Jedi," he sighed. "Zaifua. You are the most caring and giving person I have ever known. And that's why I worry. This galaxy is a greedy place and people will not hesitate to ask more and more of you. I can't just stand by and watch the life be sucked out of you."

"You are a good friend, Tharan. But I can't just stand by and watch either. If I _can_ help, then I _will_ help. If you really want to help me, then please help me stand strong just a little longer. Help me protect these victims and find Lord Vivicar." Tharan sighed again, clearly resigning himself.

"How can I ignore the pleas of such a beautiful and kind lady?"

"You can't," Holiday chirped as her image appeared from the nearest consol. "You're just too kind, Tharan. Ever the gentleman!"

"Are soft thing, Herald," Qyzen said. "Body is small and fragile, like hatchling. But spirit is strong, like Krayt Dragon. Will help and protect body so that spirit may continue fight."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Then, I suppose we'll be on our way, yes? You don't look like you took much damage in that last fight. I'll give you a kolto injection and prescribe rest. You should be good to go once we arrive at our next destination."

"Thank you, Tharan. Holiday? Would you please set a course for Tatooine?"

"Right away, Master Jedi!"

Zaifua hid a grimace as Holiday vanished. Qyzen left the medbay to return to his usual place near the engines and Tharan busied himself with one of the consoles. She didn't want to worry her companions, but she could sense that the future held many more trials. Things were going to get worse before they got better.


End file.
